Confusion With a Twist
by Luner Hunter
Summary: so... sora loses his memory... wakes up and has to relearn who every one is...better then it sounds! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! T TO BE SAFE!


"Wha…?" I said with a start because I was shaken awake.

"Get up silly." said a pretty girl in a white tank top with a fancy mini skirt bottom. As for her shoes they were white and blue. She has blue eyes with red hair. She is skinny but not too skinny.

"Who…who are you?" I said out of curiosity

"oh…you don't remember do you?" she asked and I shook my head no. "I'm your fiancé." she said slowly "you must have hit your head really hard in the fight." she continued as she hugged me.

"Kairi? I asked

"Yes?" she said loudly

"I don't remember any thing except your name." I said

"not even your name?" Kairi asked

"nope." I replied "any ways what is my name?"

"Your name is Sora and I love you very much." Kairi replied. I sat there for a sec and just let her hold me.

"Why did I go to that fight?" I asked hugging her back.

"Because the enemy was coming after me." she explained

"did I win?" I interrupted.

"Yes with the help of your friends. But you don't remember them do you?" she asked, and I said no "well you'll meat them later." Kairi finished and some one walked through a door that leads to this room I'm in. he gave me a weird look.

"He's up." he said with a softened expression. "I don't suppose you remember me?" he asked

"no." I said briefly

"I'm Rikku your best friend." he said. I looked at him. He wore a blue shirt with a yellow and white over coat. His pants were a dark blue-green cargo type of pants. "Me, you, and Kairi use to live on the same island"

"We did? I don't remember you" I said. The guy called Rikku came towards me "Stay away!" I said ducking behind Kairi

"its ok Sora. It's ok." Kairi said turning around to face me.

"I'm scared." I said. Kairi grabbed my hand and pulled me up and gave me a hug. She let out a sigh.

"Rikku?" she asked

"yeah?" he replied

"can you go get me and Sora a soda?" she asked

"sure." Rikku replies.

He walked out of the room and I said "what's a 'soda'?" I asked still a little scared.

"It's a drink. It's usually sweet but some times sour. There pretty good." she said. I Looked at where I had been sleeping and noticed that it was a huge bed with red pillows and blankets it has four posters and that wasn't all. On the walls were pictures of a mouse king and queen, what looked like a dog that was dressed in human cloths and a duck in a blue zip up jacket and hat, and Rikku, me, Kairi, the dog like thing, and the duck.

"Is this my room?" I asked her

"this is our room." she replied.

"So are we like married?" I asked.

"Not yet, but we're engaged." she replied. The door opened again and Rikku walked through.

"Here's your sodas." he said handing Kairi and me a can.

"Thanks?" I said. Kairi opened hers some how and started to drink it. I looked at mine. "You don't know how to open it do you?" Rikku asked me.

"No, I don't." I told him.

"Want me to show you?" Rikku asked. I eyed him for a second and then said

"sure." he took the can, showed me the top, and pulled on a metal lever on the can. PSSSSSS! I eyed the can. Then I smelt some thing sweet. Rikku carefully handed me the can.

"Go ahead drink It." he said opening his can and guzzling it down.

"Tasty." Rikku stated. I put the can to my mouth and started to drink it. "Mmmmmm." I grunted. The soda tasted like raspberries. When I finished my soda I felt fat. I put my can down.

"Was that good?" Kairi asked me.

"BAAAAAAAAAA! Excuse me. Yeah that was good." I said feeling normal again. Kairi and Rikku laughed.

"What?" I said looking at them with confusion.

"Nothing. Hey! You wanna go see your other friends?" Rikku said.

"Umm…" I hesitated.

"You don't have to." Rikku said "we can wait till later."

"I think you'll like them Sora." Kairi said persuasively. A black portal appeared in front of the door leading out of Kairi's and my room.

"What's that!" I hollered. A mouse walked through the portal.

"Hello Sora." said the mouse figure. "I'm your friend, Mickey the King." he said "I don't know you!" I said backing away so I could get father away from the mouse thing. I ended up in a corner.

"Oh…gosh I guess you really don't remember any thing do you?" he asked me. Then he took a step towards me. I got in a scared fighting stance, and all of a sudden a blade in the shape of a key formed in my hand.

"Stay away!" I said. The mouse king smiled. The blade pulled at some thing deep in side of me.

"What is this King?" I asked franticly.

"Sora that's your key-blade. It is the most powerful blade you will ever find." this Mickey creature explained.

"How do I get it to disappear and reappear?" I said him

"I don't know…it just happens when ever you will it to I guess." the king said shrugging his shoulders. I thought really hard and the blade disappeared out of my hand.

"SORA!" two animal like creatures yelled jumping on me. "We're glad to see you're alright!" the one that looked like a duck said.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. They both looked shocked.

"Gorsh. I'm Goofy, that's Donald, and we're your friends Sora." said the dog like creature.

"I don't remember you guys." I said

"humph! Maybe Kairi and Rikku can help him remember." the king said ushering every one but Rikku and Kairi out of the room.

"Time for dinner." Kairi said

"what are we having?" I asked.

"Come and find out" she said leading me out of our room. Rikku fallowed us to the main room at the front of our house, castle, mansion, or what ever we lived in. when we got into the kitchen I was being swarmed by people. They all looked strange.

"Stay back from him he still doesn't remember any thing" Rikku told all of them. There were about a thousand of the strange creatures, and they all looked worried.

"Make way!" said a voice.

"Excuse me." said another.

"Sora! Kairi!" they both said I turned around with Kairi a saw two people that looked almost the same as me and Kairi.

"Hey Roxas, Nom." Kairi said to them.

"Do…" the guy started

"he doesn't remember you." Rikku said to him

"I'm Roxas and that's Nom. But that's just her nick name." he said introducing he self and (what looked to be) his girlfriend.

"Why don't we all go to the private dinning room?" Rikku asked Kairi, Roxas, Nom, and me. "Sure" Roxas and I said at the same time. When Roxas, Nom, Kairi, Rikku, and I where all seated people came in a served us food. I had a steak put in front of me and a tall glass of that strawberry pop stuff put in front of me. Kairi had some turkey, with potatoes and gravy, a few pieces of bread, along with a tall glass of tea (by the looks of the liquid and the bag in it (lol)). I'm not sure what Rikku or Roxas had but I saw Nom get a HUGE hamburger.

"Wow! Is this what we have every night?" I asked

"not every night. Some times we have meat loaf, salmon, hamburgers, and things like that." Kairi said

"do us and thoughs two people over there always eat here in a private dining hall?" I asked

"no we don't usually eat in here, but this room is for special occasion. Since you have amnesia you need to stay away from the main crowd, and that's considered a special occasion." The Roxas guy said

"yeah and any ways we wanted to help you remember any way we can." Nom said.

"So what shall we do after dinner?" Rikku asked digging into his dinner

"we could go to the beach in twilight town again." Kairi suggested making gravy and turkey sand wedges.

"But isn't that place still crawling with the heartless?" Roxas asked with a mouth full of food.

"Nope." Rikku said "I talked to the king earlier today before I went to see Sora. He said they had just got done clearing the place this morning." I dug into my steak.

"So…Roxas are you like my bro or some thing?" I asked

"I guess you could say that." he said finishing his plate.

"That was fast." I said in amazement.

"Yeah he usually eats really fast." Nom said ripping into her hamburger.

15 Minutes later…

We all stood up and pushed our chairs in. Every one left the dinning hall with out there plates. I went back into the dinning hall to get my plate and saw weird creatures. I ran out and caught up with the gang.

"Do we like own servants?" I asked them

"nope. Thoughs people do this as a favor to the person who saved the world, but we'll talk about that later." Roxas said turning down a hall.

"I'm going to change into my shorts."

"Okay." Nom said.

"So any ways how are we gonna get to this twilight town?" I asked.

"In the gummy ship. When you remember you'll understand it all." Rikku said opening a door and walking through.

"See you guy's soon." he said closing the door.

"So Nom where is your room?" I asked

"next to Roxas's room." she answered

"then why don't you go get changed?" I asked

"because she wanted to help you remember your past. She has a special connection with your memories." Kairi said.

"Alrighty then. So where is our room?" I asked

"right here." Kairi said pointing to a door right in front of me.

"Oh! Yeah I remember that door. He-he." I said

"SO YOU DO REMEMBER!" Kairi and Nom screamed in unison.

"No…I don't remember my past but I remember this door from earlier today." I said

"oh" Kairi said disappointedly.

"Sorry." I said in a more loving voice than I ever remember using towards Kairi. Then a pain hit me like a truck. I dropped to my knees and grabbed my head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed

"SORRRRAAAAaaaaaa!" some one said then there was total darkness…

Unknown time POV: Kairi

"Sora! Oh my god SORA! Get up!" I screamed. I dropped next to Sora and sat him strait up against the wall.

"Nom! Is he okay? Tell me he's okay!" I screamed

"I'm sorry Kairi I can't tell you if he's okay." she said

"go get Rikku!" I yelled

"I'll be back as fast as I can!" she said about in tears.

"WAKE UP SORA!" I said as I started to cry.

"I need you. Plz wake up. For me plz wake up." I begged then I pulled him close to me and held him. I heard people coming down the hall.

"Kairi! Is he okay?" Rikku asked

"I don't know. Oh God SORA!" I said shaking out of control. I was crying so much I was soaking my shirt and it was becoming see-through.

"Here." Rikku said handing me his T-shirt.

"Tha…tha….thanks." I choked out.

"Help me." some one said. I looked around and saw that it was Sora who said that.

"Help me save her." he continued

"save who?" I asked

"Kairi." he said weakly.

"He's remembering." Rikku stated

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE KAIRI'S HEART!" Sora said and the opened his eyes. He was breathing hard.

"You scared us." I said.

"I'm so sorry." he said pulling me into a hug and crying.

"It's okay Sora. It's okay. It's all over now." I said rubbing his back.

"What's up?" Roxas asked then he looked at me and saw that I had been crying.

"What's wrong Kairi?" he asked me

"I thought there was some thing wrong with Sora because he grabbed his head, hit the ground, and passed out. But now he's alright." I said with a small smile.

"Why are you crying Sora? Man I never remember seeing you cry." he said to Sora.

"I…I…I don't know. I guess I was scared." Sora said still crying a little bit.

"Do you remember any thing?" I asked him.

"Now…now that you mention it I do remember some of my past." Sora said wiping away the tears.

"What do you remember?" Nom urged me.

"Some creatures called heartless and no-bodies, me and Kairi Doing stuff. I also remember that you Roxas and Nom are Kairi's and my no-bodies. That's all I remember." Sora said.

"So are we still gonna go to the beach?" Roxas asked.

"Only if Kairi and Sora wanna go." Nom said.

"Do you feel up to it?" Rikku asked Sora.

"Yeah. How about you Kairi?" he asked me. 'Still more concerned about me than him self' I thought

"sure. Lets go get ready." I said handing Rikku back his shirt.

"Okay." Nom said as she, Roxas, Rikku, went to go get changed.

"Sooo….do you remember what you said to me before you left for the fight?" I asked Sora.

"Hmm…. I don't know. It might come to me later. But for now why don't we focus on the present." he said to me as we walked through our room door.

"Your walk-in closet is over there." I said pointing out his closet to him.

"thanks." he said ever sooo softly to me. 'He keeps using that same tone of voice with me. Its like he's falling in love with me all over again.' I though and then sighed.

POV: Nom

'Hmm' I thought felling happy for some reason. 'Kairi must be really happy. Maybe Sora asked her to marry him.' I thought walking into my room. I walked over to the door that leads into my walk-in closet. Then I opened it and got some close. I was changing when Roxas walked through the door that leads to my room alrighty changed.

"Oh…he… sorry. I'll come back later." he said and went out of the room. I finished putting on my bikini bathing suit and went too see where Roxas went off to. I heard some voices so I pushed up ageist the wall to listen.

"…come on Roxas." said some one familiar.

"You can't Axle. Any ways I thought you were dead." Roxas replied

"I thought I was dead too. But then some thing happened…I'm not sure. Well any was let's going visit Nominea." Axle suggested

"you can't." Roxas said

"why not? Is it because I was with the organization?" he asked Roxas with sourness in his voice.

"No that's not why. You can't see here because she's changing into a bathing suit because we're gonna go swimming with Sora, Kairi, and Rikku." Roxas explained.

"Oh… sorry Roxas." Axle apologized.

"Its okay man." Roxas said. I walked into the hall they where in, trying to look normal.

"That's where you went. So what's up with Axle being here? Isn't he supposed to be dead?" I asked them

"yeah well that's a funny story." Axle said "so long time no see."

"What did you miss me?" I asked him.

"Actually yeah…for some reason I can actually feel." Axle said.

"Yeah I noticed I actually have felt feelings toward Nom." Roxas said to Axle

"why do you call Nominea Nom?" Axle asked Roxas

"because Sora got amnesia from a blow in a battle here recently and we didn't want to force him to remember any thing. You know about Nominea's ability to control Sora's memories…its hard to explain." Roxas tried to explain to Axle.

"Well can I see him?" he asked

"sure. But we better knock before we walk in." I said to them

"okay, okay, okay can we get going now?" Axle said growing impatient

"hold your horses on. His room is this way." I said leading the way to Sora and Kairi's room…..

POV: Kairi

"So what do you think?" I asked Sora after I got my bathing suit on. I saw his jaw drop. (Literately)

"Wow. You look amazing." he said all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"some one you nor Sora would expect." Some one said. SHHHHINNNNNNKKK! I looked over to Sora. He had his Key Blade in his hands.

"I'll open the door." he said walking over to the door and opening it.

"SORA!" Axel said hugging Sora. 'WAIT! AXEL! ISN'T HE"S SUPPESETO BE DEAD!' I though.

"Hey Axel aren't you suppose to be dead?" Sora asked Axel making his Key Blade disappear.

"Me too…but then some thing happened…I'm not sure what that some thing is yet but all of the no-bodies are really able to feel." Axel said excited.


End file.
